Psychology
by Tyler Willis
Summary: Slash between Gin and Sora. Total AU.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gin, Sora, Mystery Person, or the cell.

Warning: This chapter contains Yaio(Guy on guy)

Psychology

Gin's eyes widened slowly, his head moving back as he suppressed a moan. Gin was surprised, and slightly concerned, with Sora's action. After everything he had been through, Sora shouldn't be concerned with this type of thing.

Sora lifted his lips from Gin's neck, and he laid his hand on Gin's chest. He pushed down, forcing the captain to lie on the bed. Then, faster than a protest could be formed, Sora had removed Gin's Captain's Uniform.

"Sor…Sora, what do you think you're doing?" Gin demanded as Sora once again bit down on Gin's neck. Rather than answering, Sora decided to let his actions speak for him. He found Gin's pulse, and started to suck on it, while at the same time, he started to remove Gin's hakama. Sora just wanted Gin to shut up, and get into what was happening. He didn't have very long to wait.

Gin had trouble keeping his emotions under control, when he was in situations like this. As a result, he wasn't able to put up much resistance against Sora. As Sora move his head, trying to place his mouth on Gin's jaw line, Gin caught the smaller boy's mouth with his.

Gin had only done this three times. Once, when he was in the Academy. Rangiku had pressured him into something similar. Then, after he became a seated officer in the fifth division, Aizen "suggested" that they spend the night together. Finally, the last time had been when he was under orders from Captain Aizen.

Feeling Sora's tongue moving slowly down his jaw line to his chest broke him out of his thoughts. He let out a soft moan when Sora reached his nipple, and bit down. Gin's moans soon turned into a cough of pain, as Sora sucked less, and bit down harder and harder.

"Sor…Sora, pleas not so hard!" Gin's voice was reduced to a mix of pleading and gasping. He had already abandoned any hope of keeping his eyelids in their normal position.

Sora was a little disappointed by the loss of his new toy. Still, he didn't want to hurt Gin, too much. He moved to just above his bellybutton. When he bit down here, he was rewarded once again with Gin's soft moaning.

Gin was unable to control himself. He arched his back, pushing more of in stomach into Sora's mouth. Sora responded by biting harder, and consequently braking the skin. Sora tasted blood, and pulled away.

"Ar…are you alright?" Sora asked in a mix of concern and disgust

"I'm fine. Are you ok? Is this what you really want?"

"I think so. All I know is that I don't want you to levee me." Sora answered, hanging his head in shame.

"Why do you think I'd levee you?" Gin asked, slightly hurt

Silence fallowed. Sora had one leg pulled up against his chest. Gin felt sorry for the small boy, and realized that this was probably his fault. After all, the boy was most likely so emotionally scared that he'd never recover.

Then Sora lifted his head, and crawled over to Gin, who was still shirtless. Once again, faster than a protest could be formed, Sora had removed Gin's pants. Once again, Gin's eyes widened in surprise. And he once again was unable to suppress his moans of plusher.

Sora, held his mouth an inch or so over the bulge in Gin's boxers. Gin gasped in anticipation, not sure if he should, or more accurately, wonted to, tell Sora to stop. Then Sora's mouth descended on the bulge. The moister and heat of Sora's mouth, combined with the sensation of tongue against cloth against skin, proved to be too much for Gin. He let go of the bed sheets, and flipped Sora onto his back.

Sora gasped in shock. He hadn't expected. Gin to become so dominate. However, he didn't resist, and he even helped Gin remove his shirt. He encouraged Gin to continue with his activities by providing a loud moan as Gin's mouth preset against his.

Gin's tongue gently pushed its way past Sora's lips. He felt around for a few seconds, the lightly bit down one Sora's lower lip. As he did this, he moved his hands down Sora's exposed chest, and started to unzip the boy's pants.

Gin's tongue traced Sora's jaw up to his earlobe, where he gently bit down, and started to suck. His hands finished unbuttoning the pants, and swiftly pulled them off. Then, much to Sora's distress, his hands moved away from his underwear, and up to his nipples. Gin pinched and rubbed Sora's chest while he moved his mouth down to the boy's bellybutton. He bit lightly, and briefly explored the small hole with both his tongue and his teeth.

"Gin!" Sora managed to say in a pouting tone.

Gin instantly understood what the kid wanted. He had used a similar tone with Aizen, all those years ago. He moved his mouth away from the bellybutton, making sure that his lips were still brushing the skin. He slid his upper row of teeth behind the waistband of Sora's sky blue boxers. Then he bit down on the cloth, and did his best to finish undressing the boy.

Once that was done, Sora was left lying completely exposed. A light blush colored his checks as he noticed Gin looking at him. Gin ran his eyes over Sora's body, surprised at how little he remembered of it from the last time he saw it. Although, the last time he had seen it, he had keep his eyelids in the normal slit-like position, in order to hide his shame.

After about a minute, Gin noticed the blush in Sora's checks. He found Sora's hands with his own, and pressed their palms together. He lightly forced his lips onto Sora's, but this time he let the small boy's tongue enter into his mouth.

Sora clumsily swirled his tongue inside Gin's mouth for a few seconds. Then he rested it on top of Gin's tongue, much to the surprise of the captain. Gin responded by softly tracing two fingers from his right hand up Sora's chest. When he reached the boy's nipples, he moved his hand down to Sora's hardened cock.

Sora let out a moan of shock when he felt Gin's hand down there. He pushed his mouth closer to Gin's, and his chest applied more presser against Gin's body. This resulted in Gin being forced onto his feet, with Sora coming off the bed at the same moment. The momentum of this movement forced Gin up against a wall, with Sora pressing into him.

Gin wrapped his hand around Sora's length, and gave a soft squeeze. He spun Sora around, and started to move his hand slowly. His other hand wrapped around Sora's waist, and held the boy closer to Gin. The captain moved his mouth to Sora's neck, and bit softly.

It was at this point that Gin wished he didn't still have his boxers on. He was tempted to take them off, but he didn't want Sora to stop making the sounds that were escaping his throat. The moaning sounds were really turning Gin on. He slowed the stroking motion of his hand, and alternated his grip between tight and loses.

Sora hiccupped in frustration when he realized that the hand around his waist prevented him from making the thrusting motion he had wanted to. He growled in a mix of anger and desperation when Gin stopped stroking him completely and started to move his now free hand up Sora's body.

Sora tried to move his hand, so that he could finish the job Gin had started. He whimpered softly he learned that his right hand was pinned to his side, and his left hand had just recently been entwined with Gin's. Gin continued to toy with Sora by moving his mouth the boy's shoulder.

"Is something the matter?" Gin asked in a playful tone, resting his chin on Sora's shoulder.

"Gin, please!" Sora begged. That was all Gin needed to hear. He twisted the boy around, and fell to his knees. He opened his mouth slightly, just wide enough for the tip of Sora's dick to enter. Gin sucked on this for a few seconds, while at the same time licking Sora's slit.

Sora arched his back slightly, trying to get Gin to take more into his mouth. It didn't work. Sora felt his hands being led to the back of Gin's head. Once they were placed there, Gin's mouth opened enough to take in the rest of Sora's head. Gin stopped sucking, and merely moved his tongue along the base of the cock's head.

Sora felt Gin applying more presser on his hands. He got the picture. He pulled Gin's head closer to him, which was exactly what Gin wanted. Gin took the first two inches of Sora into his mouth, and started to suck. At the same time, he resumed probing Sora's slit with his tongue.

Sora started to make trusting movements, and this time Gin accepted Sora's cock. When Gin pulled away, he lightly brushed the top of Sora's length with his teeth, while stimulating the bottom with his tongue. Gin stopped pulling away when he reached the end of Sora's dick. It was not leaking a large amount of pre-cum, which was coating Gin's tongue.

Gin started to suck harder, and move his head faster. After about a minute and a half, Sora's thrusts started to pick up their pace. Sora's breath came in short gasps as he pounded into Gin's mouth. Gin's hands seized Sora's ass in an attempt to force more of the boy into his mouth.

"Gin I…I'm going-" Sora's warning was cut off by a loud moan as he released. Gin continued to suck as Sora's cock throbbed and spit out several globs of warm cum into his mouth, most of which he swallowed. He pulled away as Sora started to soften, licking the rest of the salty liquid from Sora, and storing it in his mouth. He stood and kissed Sora, and for the first time Sora tasted his own cum.

"Well, Gin, I didn't realize you could be that sexual. I'm a little disappointed I didn't get that kind of experience." A voice echoed throughout the room. Gin's breath hitched as he realized who had spoken. He turned slowly, all thoughts of his own orgasm, which he had yet to have, forgotten. There, standing in front of the cell door, was Sōsuke Aizen.

Reviews are welcome. However, because I'm in such a good mood, they are not required. I'll update no matter what. Still, if you like the story so far, or would like a character added, let me know.

Have a nice day,

-Tyler Willis


End file.
